


In Any World, In Any Universe...

by PrincessofDreams123



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Background Relationships, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Human AU, I let my imagination run wild, Loving Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Merfolk AU, No War AU, Other, Pre-War, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Sea, Singing, Spark bonding is the same as marriage for Transformers, Swimming, el dorado au, irregular updates, lost city au, not in any order, self-care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: ...The story will go on. <3A collection of short stories and drabbles, some with multiple parts, of different AUs I came up with my mind.  Not in any order.  Mainly CanonXOC Pairings.Changed rating to Teen to be safe, but I doubt anything that bad will be in here. :)
Relationships: Hound/Original Character, Jazz (Transformers) & Original Female Character(s), Lightspeed/Original Character, Prowl (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Silverbolt/Original Character, Thundercracker (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

Hi all! As you might've seen from this journal entry, ( [quotev.com/PrincessofDreams123/journal/6470887/Please-Read-Plans-for-the-Near-Future](https://www.quotev.com/PrincessofDreams123/journal/6470887/Please-Read-Plans-for-the-Near-Future) ), these are the stories I'm writing for the purpose of self-care and to get back into writing. 

These are all AU drabbles, one-, two-, or three-shots, not necessarily written in order. Just any sort of idea I might come up with to write. I don't know if any will turn into multi-chapter fanfics, but we'll see.  
  
Most are G1-based, but I do have at least one idea for Rescue Bots. Yes, I love that show too.   
  
If I'm focusing more on one pairing, that's just because I have more inspiration for that pairing right now. Most pairings(likely all) will be CanonXOC. Enjoy! Please comment, bookmark, subscribe or leave kudos if you like them!


	2. Perfectly Arranged? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Pre-War AU. The High Council has a law that forces bots to bond before a certain deadline, or the Council will choose a sparkmate for them. This is yet another way to attempt to control the populace. But has this match meant to punish backfired, and is actually "perfectly arranged?" Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro(c).
> 
> I do own my OCs. Enjoy!

“They did what?!” Dreamcatcher cried upon hearing what her creators had said. The Iaconian home almost shook with the sound of her horror and distress. The rose-colored femme’s sister had tears welling up in her optics at the news, mirroring her carrier’s expression.

Sparkshot, Dream’s sire, sighed and held his eldest daughter’s hand. “The High Council is enforcing their horrendous law… They feel you are too old to be unbonded and have arranged for you to sparkbond a mech from Praxus.” What he was referring to was a law put in place by the increasingly corrupt High Council of Cybertron. The council did not like the idea of unbonded bots, fearing they could not be controlled as easily. So they passed a law that if a mech or femme passed a certain age without being bonded or at least engaged, the council would arrange a bonding for them. The punishment was imprisonment for refusing, and this punishment could be extended to the bot’s family if the threat of their own imprisonment was not enough to get them to obey. 

Dream bit her lip, trying to hold back a sob. She had gone on dates with one or two bots in her Academy days, but no one interested her. The rose and aqua femme had been too busy with her job as an assisting teacher to even consider seeking a sparkmate.  _ After just trying to serve the people, this is the thanks I get?! _ She wanted to scream. 

Sparkshot looked at his mate, Starshine. He and his beloved femme had managed to avoid the control of the law by bonding for love before the deadline. The council looked down on the idea of a grounder bonding with a flier, but since that wasn’t expressly in the law, they couldn’t do anything, especially since sparkbonds are permanent. This was still often considered a social “faux pas,” but the two didn’t care. 

They had wanted their daughters to have the same freedom, but didn’t want to control their dating lives… and now this. It broke their sparks.

“This is my fault,” said Sparkshot, the ground mech sinking into his chair. “They’re making you pay for my resistance.” The influential merchant had been working with others behind the scenes, organizing peaceful resistance to the Council’s oppressions. The Council suspected him, but could never gain any evidence to prove it. Sparkshot knew they had chosen a Praxian mech for his daughter because while Praxus was a cultural hub, it had a stricter, more traditionalist culture. No doubt this mech came from a family the Council had in their proverbial subspace(“in their back pocket,” in human terms).

“We’ll find a way out,” said Starshine.

“Yeah, we won’t stand for this!” Venus declared.

“... No…” Dream replied softly.

“What?!” Now it was her family’s turn to cry out in horror.

“They’ll only imprison you all too. And I can’t let that happen. If you’re in prison, Sire, Carrier, you can’t help resist their corruption. And Venus, I’ll not have your chance at love taken away. I’ll be fine.”

“But, Sweetspark,” Her sire’s voice was cracking.

“I’ll be fine. They can force a bonding on me, but they, nor my fiance, nor their family can break me. I still have free will. I won’t let them break my will.”

~<3~

The trip to Praxus was rather uneventful. Dream was sat next to her sire on the transport, trying to escape into one of her novels. It was only two days before the ceremony, which would take place in Praxus. And where Dreamcatcher would have to live now…

She had lived in Iacon with her family her entire life. While Iacon was the High Council’s center of power, it was a fairly diverse city, so Dreamcatcher was used to being around many of the sub-cultures of Cybertron. She had only been to Praxus once before when her sire had taken her on a business trip. Dream had enjoyed the many sights, especially the many crystal gardens. But could she really live in the more traditional city when she had a less traditional upbringing and less traditional views?

She bit her lip.  _ No, I can’t think like that… Puzzles are my niche. I can think of this just like a puzzle. I’m a piece and there will be a place for me to fit somewhere, I just have to keep looking until I find it.  _ Dreamcatcher was a persistent sort when it came to puzzles, or really, anything she was curious about. She would not give the High Council the satisfaction of seeing her entirely unhappy. She would find some freedom and contentment in this situation. 

When the transport stopped, the two of them grabbed their bags and disembarked. The metropolis that greeted them did not seem that different from Iacon at first, minus the different architectural style and frames of the majority of the bots on the streets. But their more formal mannerisms definitely did not help her feel comfortable, and she silently followed her sire, unaware that they were being watched once they entered a residential area.

~<3~

“There they are! Wow, she’s so pretty!” Bluestreak said to himself, grinning from his space in a window on an upper floor of his family’s home. His brother’s fiancee was due to arrive today, and he was excited to meet his future sister-in-law. His creators had been communicating with hers, both planning the ceremony and speaking about each member of the engaged couple. Everything Blue had heard about Dreamcatcher was nice, so he was excited to meet her. If she was as friendly, sweet, and smart as her creators said, she’d be perfect for Prowl! 

Blue’s smile fell when he saw Dream’s face as she and her sire arrived at the entrance. Most of her face was neutral, but her optics seemed so… solemn.  _ You’d think she was going to an execution, not to meet her in-laws, _ he thought. He debated whether or not he should tell Prowl. Prowl wasn’t keen on bonding to a stranger, but Blue had tried to emphasize that Dreamcatcher sounded like a nice femme, but now she looked like this? Well, Blue couldn’t fault her for being nervous, but he wasn’t sure if he should tell Prowl just how upset she seemed to be… Oh dear…

“Bluestreak! You shouldn’t spy on people through the window!” And there was his brother’s voice.

“But Prowl, you do it all the time!” Bluestreak protested.

“I’m an enforcer, and it’s not spying. It’s ‘observing.’ You are not an enforcer.” The black and white mech walked over and shut the window. “At least you’ve gotten yourself freshened up. That’s more than I can say for Smokescreen. Where did he get this, ‘fashionably late,’ idea?”

“That’s considered okay in other city-states Prowl. In Polyhex it’s okay, in Iacon, it can be okay, in Yuss- well, actually there they want you to be early. Oh, and--”

“I am aware of that, Bluestreak. I took the same culture class at the Academy that you did. Now, what was so fascinating that you were spying rather than being ready for when Sparkshot and his daughter arrive?”

“Oh, they’re here already.”

“WHAT?!”

“Sire and Carrier are probably already talking to them. She’s so pretty, Prowl! She looks like those pink crystals at the Helix Gardens, and also kinda like that one nebula… Why can’t I remember the name? But anyway, she’s beautiful! She’s kinda quiet though. She didn’t talk much at all… Actually, she didn’t say anything, so I don’t know what her voice sounds like. She was watching everything though, but she didn’t see me! She didn’t seem to be mean or anything, but she did seem kinda upset and--!”

“Okay, okay!” Prowl interrupted. His youngest brother had a tendency to go on and on and on if no one stopped him. He did catch that Bluestreak said his fiancee seemed upset. Prowl couldn’t blame her though. She must have been frightened about being bonded to a stranger in a strange city with a culture strange to her own. And Prowl didn’t have the best reputation. Bots said he was a workaholic, just living to work. That was the mildest rumor, but some went farther, that he was cold, calculating, and even that he couldn’t feel anything. Prowl never let on that these rumors hurt him. He was dedicated to his work. Was that so wrong? How was that deserving of being called “sparkless?” And now that High Council’s horrible law…

“Just get Smokescreen to hurry up, Bluestreak. We can’t keep guests waiting.” Prowl then turned and left. He despised the corruption of the High Council, and their controlling laws. That might seem ironic, considering his job was meant to enforce laws. But he was hoping that he might be able to fight corruption where he could. He had a logical plan for helping Praxus at least. This arranged bonding did complicate things, but he knew others were hurt by this too. He couldn’t get himself, nor his fiancee out of this… But despite what others said, he had a spark. Prowl wouldn’t be cruel. Hopefully, they could get along at the very least.

_ To be continued… _

~<3~


	3. Dreams of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a G1 Soulmate AU. It all started with dreams, and then the deep sleeps. Darklight is confused and scared for her friends. Not to mention her own dreams. What does all this mean? Only time will tell. ;)
> 
> Inspired by another fanfic and the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. (c) 
> 
> I do own my OCs. Enjoy!

_It had started much more slowly, in such a way that no one had even suspected anything was wrong. The dreams were the first clue. Several Cybertronians(and yes, I do mean both Autobots and Decepticons) had begun to have very odd dreams during their recharge cycles. Their dreams had seemed to be full of strange images and symbols as if they were hints to a riddle. They always knew they were dreaming about someone in particular, but they just couldn’t figure out who._

_Oddly enough, any Cybertronian who was either sparkbonded or in a committed courting relationship had no such dreams. For example, Optimus(bonded to his beloved Elita-1) had no such dreams, so he had no idea why so many of his comrades were. Dreamcatcher and Venus were also confused. They normally could interpret such things quite well, but even they were stumped._

_Given that those in committed relationships had no such dreams haunting them, some bots like Ratchet blew this off as the silly fantasies of lonely bots. But since when has something like this not been a sign of a calm before the proverbial storm for the Autobots, am I right?_

_So when bots on both sides suddenly fell unconscious and almost appeared to be in recharge, but would not wake for anything their comrades tried, you can imagine what happened. It was time to get some answers to this mystery..._

“Primus just loves to mess with us,” Darklight muttered as she crawled through the ventilation shafts of the Nemesis. Her teammates had collapsed only a couple days ago, confined to the medbay until further notice. According to Mercury and First Aid’s report(since Ratchet was too busy trying to find a cure), nothing so far had woken them. Fresh energon, forced reboots, even mild electric shocks. All had failed.

Darklight was most disturbed by this. As if the confounding dreams weren’t enough, her friends might be in real danger. When Jazz had reported that he had found out that several Decepticons were in the same state, she, Bumblebee, and Serenity were sent to investigate. Had the Cons created some sort of bio-weapon that affected them? Was this the result of a virus? They had to find out!

It really was bothering Darklight that only single bots seemed to have this problem. Not all had been affected, but those in committed relationships seemed immune. She herself had been positively confounded by her own dreams. She couldn’t go into recharge without dreaming about flying in the sky while being held by some bot. She had never seen who was holding her but could feel that they were definitely much taller and larger than her. Fliers were often taller at least than most ground bots. And was that dark blue she had seen? 

But it sure wasn’t enough for her to tell who exactly this bot was. Dark was so frustrated by these dreams that she was losing recharge just to avoid them, hence her irritation now. 

She and the others had split up, to avoid being seen. It had been way too easy to get into the Nemesis. There had been no guards at any entrance, and no alarms were working. The underwater headquarters were only partially lit since so many Decepticons were out like lights, they couldn’t keep it all running. While that made it easier to sneak around in the dark, it was also harder to see.

While Transformers often did have the ability to see in conditions humans(the dominant species on the planet they now inhabited) could not, that ability was not universal, and even being able to see in the dark did not always make the conditions easier to navigate. 

The Nemesis seemed cramped and unfamiliar to Darklight, and the fact that it was underwater made it even harder to see, even with “night vision.” Despite her name, Darklight actually found the night cycle somewhat eerie, especially on Earth with all the unfamiliar species. She was startled more easily at night and really didn’t want to be caught off guard by a Decepticon when she was alone.

She stopped when she detected a heat signature. It was a risk, but she turned on her headlights to see what was in this especially dark hall. The lights revealed a Decepticon seeker on the floor. Darklight froze, fearing she was caught. But he didn’t move. Then she noticed his optics. He was out cold. “Another victim,” she murmured. Dark recognized this Decepticon. One of the Decepticon seekers, one who could create deafening sonic booms, which were truly frightening.

Darklight hated the sound, but had at one time, pushed through the sounds, lept from the cliff where the Autobots had been chased during a battle and fought the seeker face to face. The mech, Thundercracker, had been startled by her pushing through, which had been sheer force of will from her desire to protect the bots that were now her family. 

After that, this Con had never directly used his sonic booms during a battle, at least not in any battles she was ever a part of. Funny, she thought this mech especially despised beings like her who could not fly, but some Autobots had joked that she might’ve gained some strange kind of respect. Dark shrugged this off and stepped over Thundercracker, intending to find where to turn on the lights so she could see where this hall might lead, never noticing two red optics opening and powering on behind her. 

“Here it is,” she murmured, finally feeling a switch on the wall. “That’s better.” Light flooded the hallway. It looked like it just contained personal quarters. She heard a noise from another hall and went back to see what it was, only to find herself pulled down against somebot’s chest. Darklight’s optics went wide and panicked, struggling to get free. But to her surprise and disbelief, while she couldn’t break free of the touch, it wasn’t harsh. It almost seemed...loving?

“Seems we finally meet off the battlefield, little soulmate,” came a deep voice, that sounded in no way hostile.

Darklight stopped her struggle and looked up at Thundercracker. His face was neither a contemptuous snarl nor the shock when she had faced him head-on. His red optics met her blue ones, in a gaze that seemed uncharastically loving and almost flirty.

“Soulmate?!” Dark said incredulously. “What in the universe are you talking about?!” That’s when she heard Serenity comming her, saying something about this happening back at the Autobot base too. It seemed Silverbolt had woken when Sunriser had sneaked into the medbay to check on him out of concern, and he had called her “soulmate,” as well.

Noticing the confusion on her face, the large seeker chuckled. “Seems you’re confused. I would have thought you had figured it out by now, given how clever you are.”

“No, I have no idea what you are talking about, and I’m not letting you turn me over to Megatron!” Darklight snapped and struggled. 

“I wouldn’t do that!” He sighed a bit. Her temper was making this rather difficult. “I’m not gonna hurt you, little femme. I can give you answers, but you need to stop and listen.”

Dark glared at him right in the optics, searching for any signs of deceit, but found none. “Fine,” she said. “But if you try anything funny--”

“You’ll blast me, I know.” The blue seeker loosen his hold, a tad worried she might run, but she didn’t. Thundercracker explained that all this was an act of Primus. According to legend, a legend from the golden age of Cybertron, bots would dream of their other half, the one they were supposed to be with, up until at the very least they came of age. But when they were supposed to meet, one would fall into deep recharge until their soulmate came to meet them.

“The High Council prevented this when they came to power,” Thundercracker muttered. It almost sounded like a growl. “But somehow, Primus brought it back… He’s trying to get us all to stop fighting and make peace.”

“We’ve tried to make peace with you all, but you’d never listen!” Darklight said, exasperated. “And YOU have used those horrid sonic booms to disable my friends so you and your comrades could hurt them and the humans!”

“And YOU managed to push through my power to fight me head-on. You clearly have something that drives you forward in life, I can respect that.” Was that admiration with the slightest hint of sorrow? “You actually stuck to your values and risked your life for those of your team and the flesh--”

“AHEM!”

“...humans. Sorry… I can’t remember the last time I felt such a drive, such purpose… And I can appreciate a femme that was able to hold her own against me on her own.” He smirked when he saw her cheeks tinting a bit. “I was attracted to you after that, but it looks like Primus has confirmed things for us.”

“Hold on, mech,” said Darklight, pushing him back a bit. “I know these dreams are a big deal, but I still hardly know you. And technically, there’s not even been a ceasefire. We’re on opposite sides in a war!” She wasn’t keen on following the plot of the human play, Romeo and Juliet.

“I’m pretty sure this is Primus’ way of saying that we need to stop fighting. He wants us to start getting along. I don’t know how much it’ll take for Megatron to be convinced, but I’m sure your leader will be more receptive. But even Megatron can’t stand against a god.”

“Well, that’s true…” Primus was more powerful than Megatron could ever be. 

“I know we don’t have the best history, but I do respect you, and more. You could at least give me a chance. Maybe you can teach me what drives you to protect this world. Why you fight for it as if it were your home… Maybe you can show me how you and your friends stayed so sure when the Decepticons lost their way…” 

Why did he sound so… sorrowful? Was his conscience calling and he was regretting his past mistakes? Darklight thought carefully. If Primus was trying to get his children to stop their fighting, why should she object to potential peace?

“Fine. I’ll give you a chance. But I’ll be watching you, so don’t try anything funny!” She didn’t say it harshly but was firm all the same.

The blue seeker smiled at her. Not a smirk, but a genuinely relieved and happy smile. He took her smaller hand in his and kissed it gently, causing Darklight to blush bright red. She stopped him before he could try to kiss her lips though. “Uh uh! Sorry, Thundercracker. But if you want any more kisses, you’ll have to earn them!” He chuckled but consented to Darklight’s terms. Darklight wasn’t sure where this would lead. They would just have to wait and see.

_The End. (for now?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did something different with my character, Darklight's backstory, very different from what I originally planned with her. I wanted to try this out and I might like it better than what I thought before. We'll see.
> 
> I've never written TC before, so sorry if he's out of character. ^^;
> 
> Happy Reading! Hope y'all enjoy it! <3


	4. Among the Crystals Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a "Lost City" AU, on a G1-Based, non-War Cybertron. Inspired by the El Dorado legend, so Praxus is basically an El Dorado for Cybertron. Actually been wanting to write this one for awhile now. :)
> 
> Also, let me know in the comments if you want me to write what happened with Silverbolt and Sunriser in the previous drabble, or continue TC and Darklight's story. Or both. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. (c) 
> 
> I do own my OCs. Enjoy!

_The elder bots still speak of it, when telling legends of long ago. Praxus. A great city unlike any other on Cybertron. Many cities could boast of population, art, and science, but Praxus surpassed them all in beauty and treasure. The city was built with crystals, but not the kind the Crystal City near Iacon was built with. These crystals were alive, and a great, mystical power flowed through them._

_Praxus sat on the source of such great, magnificent power. The Oracle of Primus, one who could receive the will and prophecies of the transformer’s creator-god, made her home here. The city lived in peace and prosperity since time immemorial._

_However, no one on the outside had seen the city for countless generations. The city had been cut off from the rest of Cybertron, hidden away on some island across the Rust Sea. Many an expedition had tried to find the mysterious island, but none could locate it. In time, most bots began to say Praxus was only a myth conjured up by dreamers. Some liked the idea of its existence but didn’t think it was possible. Others still believed it existed, but assumed it was impossible to reach, never meant to be disturbed._

_But no matter what was believed, none from the outside had even laid optics on the walls or streets of the great city. Until one day…_

Dreamcatcher stretched as she boarded the vessel on the Rust Sea. She had just graduated from the Academy of History in Altihex, and could now return home to her family in Iacon, the city of her birth. The pink and aqua femme had long been fascinated by the subject of history, all of Cybertron’s history, as well as the history of its allies and colony planets. She frequently read the vast supply of datapads in her sire’s library(which included many other subjects as well). Dreamcatcher wasn’t completely sure how to use her vast knowledge and skills in the study of history yet but was sure she could find a way to help bots with it.

“But first, some time home with my family. I’ve missed them so,” she murmured to herself. “But this boat is the fastest way home to Iacon, and there’s a zero chance of storms predicted. I’ll be home with them soon.” _Or so she thought…_

~<3~

There seemed to be absolutely no reason for it, but a storm on the rust sea had literally appeared out of nowhere! Dreamcatcher saw it appear out of the sky, and soon the boat was being tossed and turned by the waves. The crew was very concerned. They ordered the passengers to take cover below the deck, but Dream saw a small youngling being pushed around by wind, and was about to fall overboard. She ran over and pulled him to safety.

The youngling thanked her, but soon his little face turned to horror as another gust came along and blew the femme right off of the boat. Dream knew how to swim, and could hear the crew yelling they had a bot overboard. But some unseen force seemed to pull her below the Rust Sea’s surface. If she couldn’t get back up, she was done for!

But no matter how hard she tried, some invisible hand seemed to keep pulling her under, and she was starting to lose consciousness. Her movements became weak. Was Primus calling her back to the Allspark?

_“Father Primus, please don’t let my family blame themselves… Please help them through their grief and give them long and happy lives. Don’t let them forget how much I love them,”_ Dreamcatcher prayed in her mind before everything went black.

~<3~

Dream vaguely seemed to sense she was on something softer than what she expected the floor of the Rust Sea to feel. And were those…? Voices?

_“I found her on the shore this morning! I think she washed up in the storm!”_

_“I’ve never seen a femme like her before!”_

_“This must be the day!”_

Dream felt what felt like a bot’s arms come around her, holding her in what seemed to be in a tender embrace. 

_“You’re finally here, my dear. I’ve been waiting for you for such a long time. It’s going to be wonderful.”_

Was this the Well of Allsparks?

~<3~

If this was the well of Allsparks, this wasn’t what she was expecting. She woke up on a very soft berth, softer than hers at home, but the soft birth seemed to be in a space carved out of crystal. “I’ve never seen crystals like this before.” She sat up and touch them with one hand. Dream’s optics when wide. These crystals also felt different. These crystals weren't like the carved crystals in Crystal City. They felt… _alive._ “How on Cybertron?” she murmured.

She looked around at the rest of the room. The walls were carved from the same crystals, and many luxuriant furnishings were scattered throughout. The room was bright, seemingly lit by the crystal walls, with furniture made of gold and platinum. A small table with chairs, a mesh-covered chair next to a shelf with datapads and tablets, a vanity with bottles made of colorful glass, with exotic smelling fragrances wafting from them. Several, colorful meshes were draped over many pieces. The designs and ornamentations seemed both ancient and new at the same time.

“Where am I?” She said, speaking a little louder now. “Is anyone there? Hello?” 

Almost as soon as she spoke, she heard pedes rushing off outside, before hearing another set walking toward the door. The door opened and revealed a mech unlike any she had ever seen in her life. His plating was a mix of black and white, and a red chevron sat atop his helm. Two doorwings graced his back, and colorful meshes covered his legs and one draped across his chest plates. Gold and platinum jewelry decorated his chest and arms. A gold and jeweled scepter was in his right hand.

Two blue optics looked right into her blue-green ones. Wait… Doorwings? Chevron? Those seemed vaguely familiar. As in, from a legend, she had read during her studies and had heard from elderly bots. No, it couldn’t have been. Could it? Before she could say anything more, the mech spoke. 

“I see you’re finally awake. We were getting quite worried about you, my dear.” He had a smooth, calm voice that sounded kind and mature. He didn’t seem that much older than her but had an intelligent air. “Are you alright?” He sat his scepter against a chair near the berth and sat down on said chair next to her berth. 

“I think so. Who are you?” Dream asked. At this point, she was pretty sure she was alive and not in the Well, so now she needed to figure out who this mech was and where she was instead.

“I am Prowl, King of Praxus, my lovely one,” was the answer. This “Prowl” smiled at her and took one of her hands in his, placing a gentle kiss on it.

Dream blushed from the kiss, having not expected that at all. “W-Wait, ‘King?!’ Praxus?!” So Praxus wasn’t a myth? It was real? And this was a king right here? Dream tried to stand so she could bow, but the king held up one hand to stop her.

“You need not bow down to me, dear. You are my equal. My Queen.” Prowl smiled as if that statement was perfectly normal. Dream did not take it as such.

“WHAT?!” She squeaked. “F-Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I do not know you, and you do not know me. I’m from Iacon, not Praxus. But I guess that was obvious, all things considered.” What with her frame and how she likely got here.

“You misunderstand, my dear. It was foretold.”

“Foretold?”

“When I was young, the Oracle of Primus told my sire and carrier that the next Queen of Praxus would not come from the island. Primus himself had chosen a femme from a far off land to reign by my side, one day. When the time was right, the Rust Sea would deliver up my bride, when Praxus would most need her. And then, you appeared on our shores.” 

Dream looked back through her memory banks and remembered reading something about Praxus still having an “Oracle of Primus,” something that had disappeared from Cybertron’s other cities long ago. If Praxus was real, why not the oracle?

“I still don’t understand. I’m just a merchant’s daughter. I have no special abilities or skills. I just graduated from studying history. I’m not of royal descent. I’m just not queen material.”

The mech chuckled softly. “Your bloodline does not matter to me, or my people. You have nothing to fear from me or them.”

Then there was a knock on the door. “Enter,” said Prowl.

Another femme stepped into the room. She had similar meshes draped over her body but in mostly white and blue. One was draped over her helm like a veil of sorts. Her optics were golden and seemed to bore into Dream’s very spark. Prowl just smiled upon seeing her. 

“Good day, Your Majesties,” she said in a polite, almost motherly voice. She had an aura of wisdom about her as if she knew deep secrets no one else did.

“Good day, Phaedra,” Prowl replied. “My Queen is awake, and she seems unharmed.”

“I know, sir, I know. I am an oracle, after all, this ‘Phadrea,’ told the young king. She chuckled, apparently having a cheerfulness about her as well.

“The poor dear is so confused and frightened. You poor little thing.” Coming over to stand next to them, she smiled gently at Dreamcatcher. “I’m sure you have so many questions, Dreamcatcher.”

“You know my name? No, strike that… You’re an oracle, of course, you do…” Dream was so embarrassed. That should have been obvious.

“Dreamcatcher,” Prowl murmured, and Dream turned back to him. Prowl smiled at her. “Beautiful.” His smile caused her to blush again. Was this going to be a regular thing? Prowl paying her a compliment and her blush becoming her new paint color?

Phaedra smiled. “I know what Primus reveals to me, and I can sense things around me as well. Now, I know you will have questions, so I will tell you what Primus has revealed to me, then and now.”

“Alright, I’m listening.”

“Well, as was made clear earlier, Primus has revealed to me your name, and that you are from Iacon. He told me in a vision this morning the Queen I foretold years ago had finally arrived, after being washed up in the storm. I’m sure the King has told you of the prophecy from when he was young?”

“Yes, ma’am. Said something about the sea ‘delivering up’ a femme and that she’d come when she was most needed or something?”

“Yes, that is all true. The previous king and queen had come to me when I was still learning about my gift for prophecy. I was still in my last youngling frame. They had come to ask whom their son was to bond with. Primus told me that he had chosen a queen from a distant city, whom the Rust Sea would deliver up. She would be brought here when Praxus would have the most need of her and her abilities.”

“But I’m nobody special. I honestly have no special abilities like your prophecy seems to speak of… unless studying history, and getting curious count.”

Phaedra smiled and tilted Dream’s head up gently to face her. “I think you are being too modest. You have a good, kind, intelligent spark. I can see it in your optics.”

“Uh, thanks?”

The older femme chuckled. “I’m sure Primus chose you for a reason. I think you’ll find out why soon. Now, I’m sure you’re tired, so you should probably rest. You’ve been through quite an ordeal before you came to our shores. Prowl, should I send for energon?”

“Please. Thank you, Phaedra.” The oracle gave one last comforting smile and left.

Dream placed her helm in her hands. “This is so overwhelming…” She gave a couple of unsteady vents. Seeing her distress, Prowl placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“My dear, I know you’re scared. You’ve been through a terrible experience before you got here, and this information is a large amount of information to absorb.”

“Prowl… Your Majesty, I know this prophecy says I’m supposed to be your Queen or something, but I don’t know much about you, or about Praxus. I’m not going to bond with someone I don’t know.”

“That’s alright,” the mech said without hesitation. “I have no intention of forcing myself on you. There will be no ceremony if you are not ready. I promise. You will be safe here, lovely one.” He had a soft smile. Dream didn’t see any hint of dishonesty on his face and decided she could believe him.

“Thank you. And you can call me Dream if you want. My friends call me Dream.”

“Very well, Dream. Now, you need some energon and some rest.” A mech Dreamcatcher assumed to be a servant brought in some energon, and Prowl left Dream alone to rest. Dream had no idea how to make sense of all this?

Praxus was real, and they were convinced she was some foretold Queen… And how was she supposed to get home?! She had a lot of thinking and planning to do…

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, leave kudos, subscribe and/or bookmark if you like this! :) Happy Reading! Hope you all enjoy it!


	5. I Met You at the Seashore Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a merfolk AU, but the merfolk are a little more "feral" than in many myths or even in Disney works. This is G1-based. I don't know much about the city in this work, except it's near the sea. I looked it up on the TF Wiki. I'm going to work on ideas for the next part of it soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. (c)
> 
> I do own my OCs. Enjoy!

I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro. (c) 

I do own my OCs. Enjoy!

_ You thought Earth was the only planet with legends of people who live beneath the ocean’s surface? Well, Cybertron has stories like that too, and like Earth, there is a wide variety when it comes to whether or not such legends are believed to be true. Some believe, some don’t, some are undecided. The Mithril Sea is one such spot on Cybertron where merfolk are rumored to lurk. Many sightings have been reported over the eons. Some stories extended beyond mere sightings, to interactions, and even relationships. I’ve got one such story to tell today. Is it true? Well, why don’t you have a seat on one of these rocks near the sea foam, lend an ear, and decide for yourself? Our story begins with a simple pleasure trip… _

Dreamcatcher smiled as she followed her two companions off the transport. Venus, her younger sister, had been the one to decide on this trip. Her new sparkmate, Jazz, had one arm around Venus, the other holding his luggage. They stepped into the small city of Ky-Alexia, which was bordered on one side by the Mithril Sea. Venus had decided that the three of them needed to go on a family trip, and had arranged for them to spend a few days here, away from the bustle of the metropolis of Iacon, where Dream and Venus had passed all their youth. Jazz had moved there from his home city of Polyhex. After dating Venus for a good long while, he had proposed to Venus and the two had sparkbonded. Dream was so happy for them. She knew Jazz was a good mech and would continue to treat Venus well.

Dream herself had only two brief dating relationships in her Academy days, but had not had any romantic relationship since then. However, she didn’t see that as wrong. She was busy with her work as a teacher to younglings, while also serving the less-fortunate, as her creators had taught her to do all her life. If she met the right mech, she’d give it a shot. But she didn’t need to try to “leave room” for a relationship or desperately search. She needed to live her life until then, and after, if it happened.

“The atmosphere seems different here,” she murmured. “Must be because we are so close to the sea.”

“Yeah. I can smell it even from here!” said Venus. “We just need to check into the hotel, then we can go exploring!”

Jazz chuckled. “Ya read my mind, V!” 

Dream looked in the direction of the Mithril Sea. She couldn’t see it past the buildings yet, but she would soon. The sea was something Dreamcatcher had always been drawn to. She loved the feeling of being under the surface and swimming through the world down there. “I read that Ky-Alexia has legends of mer-bots that live in the Mithril Sea. Like the stories Carrier told us as younglings.”

“Mer-bots?” Venus quirked a brow. “I don’t know. I think that if mer-bots were real, someone would’ve found them by now.” 

“I don’t know V,” said Jazz. “They could be real. Maybe they just like to keep to themselves.”

Dream had always been fascinated by old legends and folktales. She wondered if mer-bots did live in the Mithril Sea. That would be an amazing sight, wouldn’t it? The group’s mixed opinions on the matter reflected the mix of opinions across Cybertron. In some places, merbots were widely accepted as fiction. In other places, particularly those close to the seas, more bots believed they were real. Not just that it was possible, but that it was true. Several legends surrounded them in this place. Dream had read up on some of them before coming here. She wondered if they had any basis in fact...

~<3~

Cybertron’s two moons and the universe’s stars twinkled in the night sky. Dreamcatcher smiled up at the sky as she stood at the edge of the Mithril Sea. The sea lapped at the shore, right near her feet. The moons and the stars were reflected in its surface and it was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Dream had slipped out at night to just see this, and a sense of peace settled on her soul.

“This is absolutely amazing. I’m so glad I got to do this.” This was what she had wanted most to do on this trip. She enjoyed swimming and just being on the shore. It had always calmed her spark when she was upset, or heightened her joy in life. She looked around and saw no one. She had told Jazz and Venus where she was going and when she expected to be back. Dream knew about the currents and tides, and wasn’t going to stray far from the shore. She waded out into the mintril for a private swim.

She dove into the sea and smiled at the feeling. She bobbed and wove, up and down, gazing up at the moons from below the surface. What the rose-colored femme did not know, was one part of the legends that had not commonly been written down. Orally, the locals in this city, said that during these particular moon phases, one was not to disturb the merfolk, since they were said to come out of hiding in the depths and swim near the shore. She had no idea that another presence was lurking in the sea nearby.

Dream lifted her helm above the surface and laughed. She felt so free and happy. She started singing to no one in particular. She was just in such a good mood. But her voice died in her throat when she noticed two optics staring at her from below the sea’s surface. Dreamcatcher screamed in fright and sprang to the shore. “What on Cybertron?!” She cried. Those were not the optics of a fish. She froze when a strange form rose from the surface. It was a bot! But… with a tail where his legs should have been! Was she dreaming?

~<3~

Prowl had finally managed to slip away from the noisy group, heading closer to the shore. This was the phase of the moons every cycle where his kind would slip out of their underwater city as a group to come to the surface and shore to celebrate with each other. That was not to say that they never came to surface or even went ashore at other times(they could transform themselves to walk on land. They were still transformers, after all. :) ). This was just a designated time for the bots to go out as a group. 

Prowl wasn’t one who liked loud parties though, especially when others would nag him about why he still didn’t have anyone. Bluestreak was so young, so no one said anything to him. Smokescreen, on the other hand, flirted with almost any femme he came across and did not appear to want to settle anytime soon. It was as if his creators viewed Prowl as their best hope for grandsparklings at this time. Ugh…

Prowl felt his frame untense as the noise of the crowds faded and only the sounds of the sea could be heard. It was quiet enough for him to think out here. It was not that Prowl did not respect his people’s traditions, in fact, he more than his siblings usually tried to uphold them. However, he just did not do well at gatherings that were basically just big parties. It was noisy and crowded, and he simply couldn’t focus in such an environment. Some time alone would allow him to hear himself think.

At least, that was what Prowl thought, until he sensed it when he got closer to a section of the shoreline that the others had not come to. The presence of some bot in the sea! He could feel the subtle way the mithril moved with their movements and he could almost smell them. It was one of the bots that walked on land! 

The black and white mermech growled. He thought the land-walkers from the city on land knew not to disturb the sea at this time. Well, he’d just have to teach them a lesson! He swam toward the source of the disturbance, a territorial look in his optics and his face marred by a scowl. Yeah, it wasn’t pretty.

Prowl’s plan came to a screeching halt when he saw the land-walker for himself though. It was a femme with a paintjob that was mostly a beautiful rosy hue, with accents that were almost an aquamarine. She bobbed and wove through the mithril looking completely at ease here. Not only that, she moved with such grace it seemed it would be more logical for her to have a tail right now, instead of legs. How was it possible for a land-walker to swim like this with legs?

The femme broke through the surface and then he heard her sing and his spark started to pound. Merfolk were known for their otherworldly voices, so they tended to find beautiful singing voices to be quite attractive. It was so tempting to sing back… Prowl forced his instincts down and to keep his rational mind in control. Now wasn’t the time to just follow instinct blindly. 

He wasn’t sure why she was swimming in the sea on this particular night. The phases of Cybertron’s moons signaled the merfolk’s festival and the locals kept out of the sea during this time. Perhaps, she was not from here? That was the only logical explanation. The black and white mech swam a little closer, but was startled when the femme picked that exact moment to look back down at the mithril and saw him staring back at her. He winced at her scream and saw her leap onto the shoreline. 

With a powerful movement from his tail, Prowl got to the surface and raised his upper body out of the water. He saw the look of disbelief and shock on the femme’s face, with some fear showing in her optics. He raised his hands out of the water to show he held no weapons. “I mean you no harm, Miss,” he said calmly. He couldn’t have her running off in terror. Most of the locals knew of the merfolk’s existence, so that wasn’t the issue. Prowl knew they couldn’t have a landwalker saying she was attacked by a merbot when he had no intention of threatening her. That could end badly for both of them. He needed to keep her calm.

~<3~

Dreamcatcher was having a hard time believing what she was seeing was actually happening. She knew she had a vivid imagination, everyone told her so. But she was sure she could not have imagined this. She was just swimming, there was no way she could have been dreaming or hallucinating.

“Are… are you who I think you are?” Dream asked the stranger.

“If you think I am a mermech, then I am,” said the stranger. He wasn’t smiling, but his expression did not seem threatening. Dream didn’t come any closer though. Not all legends about merfolk portrayed them as friendly.

“Wow… So the legends are true?”

“Not all legends, but we are in fact, real. I take it you are not from Ky-Alexia?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“If you were from this city, you would know that this moon phase marks a merfolk festival, so landwalkers tend to stay out of the sea. And if you were from here, you would not be surprised at all to see that merfolk exist.”

Wow, this mech sure seemed to be good at deduction. Wait, “stay out of the sea?!” 

“Oh, goodness, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! I had no wish to disturb any of you!” Dreamcatcher felt bad. She did not like intruding on people or making them uncomfortable. Was this mermech angry? You never wanted to make merfolk angry! It always ended badly for bots!

The mech shook his helm at her. “It is alright. You did not know. You were not hurting anyone by swimming and singing. Singing beautifully, I might add. Please, stay.” Dream sat down on the shore, but didn’t get that much closer. Better to wait and see if he truly was not angry. The comment on her voice made her sparkrate pick up a bit. “I will admit, I am surprised a landwalker like you seems to have no fear of the sea.” ((Singing is important to merfolk, so one saying you have a beautiful voice is a high compliment. ;) ))

Well, Dream supposed that might seem odd to him. “Well, I may have only seen a sea a few times, but I find it soothing. I enjoy swimming.” She was being honest. There wasn’t any harm in giving that answer, right?

“I see,” said the mech. “My name is Prowl. And you are, Miss?”

“I’m Dreamcatcher. My friends call me, ‘Dream.’”

“That’s a beautiful name.”

Cue the blush. “Thank you…” 

The conversation proceeded from there. Dream mentioned the sky looked beautiful with all the stars out and pointed out a constellation. Prowl pointed out another one with significance to the merfolk. Dream pointed out yet another, revealing she knew how to navigate by the stars. Sure, transformers had their own navigation systems, but it never hurt to have a backup in case something wasn’t working properly. 

~<3~

Prowl listened closely to Dreamcatcher as she spoke of her knowledge of the stars. He didn’t quite see the logic in learning a skill that she already had a system for, at least not at first. Although, she did bring up a good point about having a skill to fall back on if that system ever failed. That actually was quite logical. 

“You seem to be a quite knowledgeable bot, Dreamcatcher,” he murmured. 

The femme blushed a bit. “That’s kind of you to say, but there is still a lot I have left to learn.”

“Still, not many bots I have met would take the time to learn extra skills like that.” Prowl was impressed that she would seek out knowledge like that. She struck him as someone who valued knowledge and learning, even if she did not follow logic as strictly. Granted, he was a mermech, so sometimes instinct took over instead of logic, but still. 

“Well I don’t think there can be such a thing as a limit to learning, so why stop?” Her rosy pink lips tilted up in a smile, and Prowl barely fought the blush down. She was curious as well. The femme looked back at the sky and concern washed over her features. “Oh dear, I didn’t realize how late it was. I’m sorry, Prowl. But I should get back to where my sister and her mate are staying. If I’m not there by the time I said I was coming back, they’ll be worried.”

Prowl felt something inside him wilt at the thought of her leaving, but he understood why. He had felt that instinctual pull earlier. No bot who lives on land has ever been able to fully explain it, but legends have long appeared to have said that merfolk seem to know by instinct who their mates should be. And while Prowl was surprised to have felt that pull towards a landwalker, but bonds between merfolk and landwalkers were not unheard of. And it was tradition to follow that pull of the spark. “Will I see you again, Dreamcatcher?”

Dreamcatcher paused. There were a few days left of the trip. “Well, I think I can come back tomorrow. I’ll see you then, Prowl!” She stood and smiled while waving as she left. 

Prowl waved after her. “I will see you then, Dreamcatcher.” He smiled a barely-there smile. He would need his family’s help to start preparing before then. The mermech dove below the waves and swam home. 

What has Dreamcatcher gotten herself into?

_ To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, leave kudos, subscribe and/or bookmark if you like this! :) Happy Reading! Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
